Das Geburtstagsgeschenk
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Anne unterrichtet in Summerside. Ihr Geburtstag scheint zunächst sehr trostlos zu verlaufen, doch dann wartet eine Überraschung auf sie....


_Das Geburtstagsgeschenk_

Verschlafen öffnete Anne die Augen. Es war ziemlich düster im Zimmer, denn dunkle Regenwolken ließen der Sonne keine Chance. Die Tropfen klopften unermüdtlich gegen das kleine Fenster.

Das also war ihr Geburtstag, nicht ein noch so winziger Sonnenstrahl!

Seufzend setzte Anne sich auf. Nicht zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie, sie hätte in einer anderen Jahreszeit Geburtstag, z.B. im Sommer.

Doch es war März und da war das Wetter meist trübselig, die Straßen schlammig vom Regen und das erste Grün zeigte sich noch recht spärlich.

„Was für ein trübseliger Geburtstag Anne Shirley!" Seufzte sie, als sie vor dem Spiegel stand.

Es war ihr erster Geburtstag in Summerside. Weit weg von zu Hause. Kein Pflaumenkuchen von Marilla, keine Umarmung von Diana, kein Kuss von Gil.

Hinzu kam, dass sie ganz alleine in Windy Willows war.

Rebecca Dew war bei einer kranken Kusine. Tante Kate und Tante Chatty waren zu einem Familientreffen gepilgert. Der einzige Trost war, dass es Samstag war und ihr somit zumindest der Ärger mit Jane Pringle erspart blieb.

Anne ging hinunter in die leere Küche und machte sich ihr Frühstück. Es hörte einfach nicht auf zu regnen und irgendwie war Anne danach, sich einfach hinzusetzten und zu heulen. Ein lautes Maunzen an der Tür, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Hintertür und ein völlig durchnässter Dusty Miller kam in die Küche gestapft und schüttelte erbost seine nassen Pfoten. Rebecca hätte es gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie wüsste, dass dieser unmögliche Kater tropfnass durch ihre Küche lief. Anne jedoch tat der arme Kerl leid und sie stellte ihm eine Schale Milch hin.

Die erste Freude an diesem Tag war, als der Postmann vorbeikam und Anne ein Päckchen und einige Briefe brachte. Das Päckchen kam von Marilla und sie hatte ihr doch tatsächlich ein Stück Pflaumenkuchen geschickt, außerdem noch ein neu besticktes Halstuch, dass hübsch und praktisch zugleich war. Anne lächelte, so war Marilla nun mal. Außerdem hatte sie liebe Briefe von Diana, Priscilla und Phil bekommen. Das Beste war natürlich Gils Brief. Sehnsüchtig verschlang sie jedes Wort und jede Zeile von ihm. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich dadurch ein wenig gehoben und am wolkenverhangenen Himmel zeigten sich tatsächlich ein paar helle Flecken.

Mittags beschloss sie ihrem Trübsinn ein Ende zu setzten und einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Sie schlenderte zunächst über den Friedhof und las die alten, verwitterten Inschriften. Doch sie merke, dass sie dies nur noch trübsinniger machte. Sie sehnte sich nach Avonlea, nach dem lustigen plätschern des Bachs, dem Rauschen des Meeres. Seufzend lief sie hinüber zu dem kleinen Wäldchen hinter dem Haus, in der Hoffnung zwischen den Bäumen ein wenig Trost zu finden. Anne liebte Bäume und es gab nichts besseres, als sich zwischen ihnen auszuweinen.

Ein großer, junger Mann schritt auf Windy Willows zu. Er blieb vor der Haustür stehen und klopfte. Doch niemand öffnete, darum lief er zur Hintertür. Aber auch hier rührte sich nichts. Dusty Miller lag auf dem Fußabstreifer und sah ihn entrüstet über die Ruhestörung an.

„Es ist niemand zuhause." Die Stimme eines Mädchens von der anderen Seite des Zauns drang plötzlich zu Gilbert hinüber und er drehte sich rasch um. Das kleine Mädchen blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich wollte zu Miss Shirley. Du bist bestimmt Elisabeth, ich bin Gilbert Blythe. Anne hat dir sicherlich von mir erzählt." Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu.

Elisabeth nickte eifrig, wobei ihre kleinen Löckchen lustig hin und her wippten: „Sie hat mir einiges von ihnen erzählt. Weiß sie nicht, dass sie kommen?"

„Nein, ich wollte sie überraschen."

„Ich hab vorhin gesehen, wie sie zum Wald hinunter gelaufen ist. Gerne wäre ich mitgegangen, aber die „Frau" hat es mir nicht erlaubt." Elisabeth zeigte mir ihrer kleinen Hand in die Richtung, in die er gehen musste.

„Vielen Dank, es hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen, Elisabeth."

„Mich auch. Miss Shirley hat recht, sie sind wirklich sehr nett." Erwiderte sie lächelnd. Fröhlich winkte sie ihm nach, als er zum Wald lief.

Schweren Herzens machte Anne sich auf den Rückweg, denn es fing bereits wieder zu regnen an. Als sie langsam den Weg wieder hinunterlief sah sie, dass ihr jemand entgegen kam. Sie konnte zwar noch nicht erkennen, wer es war, aber irgendwie kam ihr die Gestalt bekannt vor. Sie lief weiter und plötzlich merkte sie, dass es Gilbert war.

„Gil!" Rief sie und rannte ihm entgegen.

Auch Gilbert beschleunigte seinen Schritt und Anne fiel ihm stürmisch in die Arme.

„Was um alles in der Welt machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Ich wollte dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren, mein Anne-Mädchen." Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich und Gilbert zog sie näher zu sich heran.

„Das ist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk", seufzte Anne und Gilbert lächelte sie an.

Sie blickten sich in die Augen und hatten dabei Raum und Zeit vergessen. Der Regen holte sie jedoch wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Dicke Tropfen prasselten vom Himmel. Gilbert nahm Annes Hand und sie rannten zum Haus zurück. Prustend und schnaufend standen sie schließlich unter dem Dach der Veranda.

„Sieh uns nur an Gil", lachte Anne. „Wir sind patschnass." Sie griff nach einer tropfenden Strähne ihres roten Haars.

„Aber du siehst hinreißend aus Karotte." Flüsterte Gilbert und küsste sie. Anne schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sich an ihn.

„Wir sollten lieber reingehen, bevor uns noch die Nachbarn sehen und ich einen Skandal auslöse", lachte Anne schließlich.

Sie betraten das Haus durch die Hintertür und Kater Dusty folgte ihnen. Er maunzte erbost über den ungeplanten Gast, hüpfte auf die Küchenspüle und stieß dabei den Krug um, der auf ihr stand. Mit lautem scheppern fiel der Krug hinunter und zerbrach.

„Oh Dusty!" stöhnte Anne und scheuchte das Tier aus der Küche. „Manchmal kann ich verstehen, warum Rebecca den Kater nicht leiden mag."

Gilbert lachte und gemeinsam sammelten sie die Scherben auf. Schließlich setzten sie sich an den Küchentisch und tranken einen Tee.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du hier bist Gil. Das ist wirklich eine wundervolle Überraschung. Wie lange wirst du hier sein?"

„Ich muss den Spätzug morgen Abend nehmen. Ich hab mich in dem kleinen Hotel unten am Hafen einquartiert."

„Du bist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk." Anne küsste ihn erneut.

„Das warn noch nicht alle Geschenke, mein Schatz", er kramte in seiner Tasche und überreichte ihr eine kleine Schachtel.

„Oh danke Gil. Obwohl mir das eine Geschenk schon vollkommen gereicht hätte." Sie strahlte und wickelte das Geschenk aus, es war ein hübsches, goldenes Armband.

„Gil! Bist du verrückt geworden? Du sollst doch nicht soviel für mich ausgeben." Rief Anne und betrachtete verzückt das hübsche Geschenk.

„Für dich kann ich gar nicht genug ausgeben. Probier es mal an", er nahm das Armband und legte es ihr an. „Es ist wirklich hübsche, aber du bist noch viel schöner, meine Anne-Mädchen."

„Danke Gil." Sie umarme und küsste ihn.

„So", Gilbert sah auf die Uhr. „Wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit. Du solltest dich langsam mal umziehen. Mit den nassen Sachen kannst du nicht gehen."

„Umziehen? Und wohin gehen? Gil wovon sprichst du?" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Das ist meine nächste Überraschung", er grinste sie keck an.

„Noch mehr Überraschungen? Gil übertreib es nicht."

„Na los, zieh dir was hübsches an." Forderte er sie auf.

„Aber was? Ich weiß doch nicht wofür. Wenn du es mir schon nicht verrätst, dann musst du mir zumindest sagen, was ich anziehen soll." Sie nahm seine Hand und lief mit ihm die Treppe hinaus ins Turmzimmer.

„Das Grüne." Entschied Gilbert. „Grün steht dir besonders gut."

Anne lief ins Nebenzimmer und begann sich umzuziehen, während Gilbert auf sie wartete. Er sah sich ihr Zimmer an, das Bett, das auf dem Podest stand, ihren Schreibtisch, die Apfelblätterdecke am Fußende, die Aussicht auf die Weiden. Alles sah hier nach Anne aus.

„Dein Zimmer ist wirklich hübsch, Anne." Rief er durch die Tür.

Er entdeckte seine Briefe auf ihrem Nachttischen und lächelte.

„Ich lese sie immer vor dem einschlafen", plötzlich war Anne ins Zimmer getreten und er drehte sich rasch um. Sie hatte ihr Haar neu aufgesteckt, ihre grau-grünen Augen glitzerten lustig und durch das kräftige Grün ihres Kleides wurde diese Strahlen nur noch mehr betont.

Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand: „Sie sehen wunderschön aus Mylady", galant küsste er ihre Hand.

Annes Wangen rötete sich und lächelnd antwortete sie: „Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, mein edler Ritter."

Beide brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Darf ich die edle Dame nun zum Wagen geleiten? Die Kutsche ist soeben vorgefahren." Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und Anne hackte sich bei ihm ein.

Tatsächlich war ein Wagen vorgefahren, ein Buggy mit einem Fahrer vorne drauf.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Gil?" Verwirrt blickte Anne ihn an.

Doch Gilbert sagte nichts, sondern half ihr nur beim Einsteigen.

Als sie losgefahren waren sagte er: „Es lässt sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich ihnen die Augen verbinden muss, Mylady. Es soll ja schließlich eine Überraschung werden." Er holte ein großes Taschentuch hervor.

„Gil, was soll der Unsinn. Was hast du nur vor?" Lachte Anne.

Gilbert verband ihr die Augen und die Fahrt ging weiter. Nach einer Weile konnte Anne nicht mehr sagen, in welche Richtung sie gefahren wurden.

Der Wagen hielt an und Anne fragte neugierig: „Kann ich jetzt endlich die Augenbinde abnehmen?"

„Nein noch nicht."

Er half ihr vom Wagen und führte sie einen Weg entlang. Anscheinend betraten sie ein Haus, denn es ging einige Stufen hinauf. Schließlich blieb Gilbert stehen.

„So, jetzt sind wir da." Er nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab und flüsterte : „Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Karotte."

Anne blinzelte ein wenig, bis sie sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Vor ihr standen einige Leute und als sie nun wieder scharf sehen konnte, sah sie wer es war.

„Überraschung!" Riefen sie laut und kamen auf sie zugestürmt.

„Marilla, Diana, Rachel, Davy, Doras was…. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Stürmisch wurde sie von allen umarmt und geküsst. Anne war ganz außer sich vor Freude. Jetzt konnte sie ihren Geburtstag doch noch mit ihren Lieben feiern und musste sich nicht alleine und verlassen fühlen.

„Gilbert hatte die Idee dich zu überraschen." Erklärte schließlich Diana.

„Ja, er sagte, du würdest dich bestimmt ganz alleine fühlen. Ist das wahr Anne fühlst du dich alleine? Das will ich wissen." Plapperte Davy dazwischen.

„Davy frag nicht soviel", wies ihn Marilla zurecht. „Ich hab auch ganz viel Pflaumenkuchen mitgebracht."

„Wir mussten doch auch mal nachsehen, ob es dir hier gut geht. So ganz alleine, so weit weg von zu Hause. Ich hoffe doch, dass du jeden Sonntag zur Kirche gehst. Man sollte den Glauben nicht vernachlässigen." Rachel gab bereits wieder gut Ratschläge.

Anne lächelte, sie war unheimlich glücklich. Was für ein wunderbarer Geburtstag.

Am nächsten Abend brachte sie Gilbert zum Bahnhof. Alle anderen waren bereits am Nachmittag abgereist.

„Gil ich möchte dir für alles danken. Das war der schönste Geburtstag, denn ich je erlebt habe. Du hast mir einen innigsten Wunsch erfüllt. Ich hab mich fast wie zu Hause gefühlt." Sie schmiegte sich zärtlich an ihn.

„Ich möchte dich einfach glücklich machen Anne."

„Das hast du schon längst geschafft Gil. Ich liebe Dich und das du mich liebst, macht mich unsagbar glücklich. Sagst du es noch einmal? Ich kann es nicht oft genug hören, denn manchmal glaube ich, dass alles wäre nur ein Traum." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich meine Anne-Mädchen." Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie, bis der Schaffner alle in den Zug rief.

Anne winkte ihm noch lange nach. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. Bereits von weitem sah sie, dass Licht in der Küche von Windy Willows brannte.

Rebecca Dew war zurück und lächelte, als Anne in die Küche kam.

„Miss Shirley. Ich hoffe sie hatten einen schönen Geburtstag."

„Er war wunderschön, Rebecca." Anne setzte sich zu ihr und erzählte ihr von all den tollen Überraschungen.

ENDE


End file.
